<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>friday morning by hikasetas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932577">friday morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas'>hikasetas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaoru loves her new wife. A lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Sayo/Seta Kaoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>friday morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>My… wife.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It felt so new to Kaoru to think those words when she saw Sayo’s sleeping figure next to her. It was quite a feeling, a fantastic one, she thought, as she looked over at the tiny smile on her face, hair strewn all around, a sight that could only be seen when Sayo was asleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is my wife now, Sayo Hikawa.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to believe that they’d actually gotten married (Sayo, married? And to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>no less), but even harder to believe that it had only been ten years since the two of them had met. And to think their relationship had only lasted for four so far, since Roselia and Hello, Happy World! had done a collaboration together… well. Time passed quite fleetingly, she thought with a smile. She spent a few minutes admiring Sayo, until the alarm clock went off and Sayo awoke, with bleary eyes and a frown. “Damn it,” she muttered, glancing over at the clock, “it’s eight o’clock already…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sayo, my dearest kitten,” Kaoru said to her, “it is a Friday. You don’t have work today, so you can rest for as long as you need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but still! I have to g-get up now...” Sayo mumbled, before laying her head back onto her pillow and pulling the covers back over herself. Kaoru smiled at the sight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s so adorable…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet moments like these that, though an everyday and quite mundane event, that Kaoru cherished most. It was in these moments where it was just Sayo and Kaoru in their own little world. She’d give the world to spend eternity in these small moments with Sayo, or at the very least, even a little more time, but for now Kaoru knew that, unfortunately,</span>
  <em>
    <span> she</span>
  </em>
  <span> herself was likely already late for work at Hazawa Cafe. So after leaning over to kiss Sayo’s forehead, whispering, “I will see you soon, my love, my darling Sayo,” she quietly tiptoed out the door. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeehaw! if y’all got this far, thanks for reading!!</p>
<p>it’s not even february 28 at the time of posting for me, but uhh i just kind of went “fuck it,” you know? it’s kaoru’s bday already for most of the world anyway so yeah (oh yeah i forgot i can just. Change the date of publication lmao)</p>
<p>yeah this was for kaoru’s bday but also hella excuse to write some sayokao bc you know i love me some sayokao. it’s probably not fantastic sayokao and maybe like. wrong (sayo wouldn’t be waking up at 8 am probably but shush) and kind of weird time wise (idk what i was doing here tbh i just hope this isn’t too bad)</p>
<p>anyway please like, give me some comments. i wanna know your thoughts. also i hope you enjoyed this and yeahhhh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>